


A Broken Pillar

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Hollow [3]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re expecting Rinzler. They chant his name, scream it from the stands just as they cheer for the deresolution of their fellow programs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Pillar

They’re expecting Rinzler. They chant his name, scream it from the stands just as they cheer for the deresolution of their fellow programs. Clu smiles to himself as he stands, sweeping forward towards the wide window that overlooks the arena.

They’re down to the final two. They fight messily, desperately; discs flashing erratically around the arena, leaping from surface to surface, prolonging the inevitable, a single mistake and it will be over.

A shower of green pixels explodes at one end of the arena, and the crowd roars.

The program still standing repositions his feet, shifts the grip on his disc, waits for the arena to reconfigure, for Rinzler to appear.

When the final round initiates, Clu doesn’t announce the new competitor, just leans forward slightly and watches.

The program pauses when his competitor isn’t Rinzler, his disc drops slightly, and he doesn’t move, just looks around slightly, bewildered.

It is a fatal mistake. Immediately, the challenger springs forward, disc swinging down viciously, circuits blazing bright red. The Program falls, scrambles backwards. The challenger bears down on him, and Clu can imagine the growl emanating from him. He doesn’t derezz the program immediately, his free hand shoots forward, closes around the programs neck, squeezes tight, and pulls him up.

He raises him up until the programs feet are dangling almost a foot from the floor, hands scrabbling at his neck where small cracks are beginning to spill over with light.

Clu watches with a dark smile, and hears a rumbling purr build at his back. He turns his head slightly as Rinzler moves forward, looking over the arena, head cocked slightly, curiously.

The program is almost limp in the grip of red circuited program now, hands weak, flailing uselessly at his sides, circuits pulsing erratically.

The noise of the crowd rises, an indistinct noise – they don’t have a name to chant – as their champion holds the program over the edge of the arena.

As the program shatters in a burst of blue light, the crowd is on their feet, roaring. Beside Clu, Rinzler’s purr is almost deafening.

Clu turns slightly to watch Rinzler. He has two hands pressed against the window, and his circuits are blindingly bright. Clu smiles to himself and looks back down to the program that was Anon, stalking restlessly around the arena, and breaths out in a whisper “Perfect.”


End file.
